justdancefandomcom_it-20200215-history
The Choice Is Yours
The Choice Is Yours di Darius Dante Van Dijk é in Just Dance Now e ''Just Dance 2016''. Coach Un ragazzo con le seguenti caratteristiche: *Cappellino rosso girato all'indietro *Occhiali da sole *Maglione rosso con strisce larghe rosso scuro *T-shirt bianca sotto il maglione *Pantaloni neri *Sneakers rosse e bianche Durante la canzone la palette dei colori cambia da rosso-rosso scuro a grigio-rosso o a verde-rosso. Sfondo Uno sfondo multicolorato che cambia spesso da rosso a grigio a verde. Ci sono molte figure in stile fumetto, tra cui un limone, una bicicletta, alcune parole della canzone, un razzo, una lampadina rosa e cloni del coach. Gold Moves Ci sono due Gold Moves in questa routine: Gold Move 1: alza le tue braccia e piega il corpo leggermente verso sinistra. Gold Move 2: quasi uguale alla Gold Move 1 ma, in aggiunta, bisogna muovere i fianchi. the choice gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 TCIY_GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 nel gioco the choice gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 TCIY_GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 nel gioco Nomi dei Pittogrammi Nei files di Just Dance Now si possono scoprire i nomi dei pittogrammi. Eccoli: *''thechoice_angleaccent'' *''thechoice_angleleft'' *''thechoice_angleright'' *''thechoice_claphands'' *''thechoice_comeandcross'' *''thechoice_comeon'' *''thechoice_comeone2'' *''thechoice_comeone3'' *''thechoice_handsup'' *''thechoice_hitchback'' *''thechoice_lastclap'' *''thechoice_lastpoint'' *''thechoice_listen'' *''thechoice_palm'' *''thechoice_point'' *''thechoice_rocking'' *''thechoice_sidestep'' *''thechoice_vision'' *''thechoice_walking'' *''thechoice_waving'' *''thechoice_wiggle'' Curiosità *Questa è la terza canzone sponsorizzata da Coca Cola, dopo The World Is Ours e Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). ** E' anche la terza canzone a fare la sua prima apparizione in Just Dance Now, dopo Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) ''e ''India Waale. *** E' anche la prima canzone proveniente da Just Dance 2016 ad apparire in Just Dance Now. **** E' anche l'unica canzone in Just Dance 2016 che può essere giocata anche senza Pass VIP. * Stranamente, la parola booty (c**o) non è censurata, nonostante lo sia in Bang Bang. * I cambi di colore del maglione e del cappello rappresentano i vari tipi di Coca Cola (Coca Cola classica, Coca Cola dietetica, Coca Cola Zero e Coca Cola Life). Essi sono menzionati nel testo, nella frase Choose from zero, green, red or light. * Una frase del testo è scritta per sbaglio come "You smile like a crown" anziché "You smile just like a crown". * La canzone ha sostituito Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) come canzone sempre gratuita in Just Dance Now per un periodo limitato di tempo. Galleria thechoice.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' Thechoicecmu.jpg|''The Choice Is Yours'' (Community Remix) TCIY_Menu.gif|''The Choice Is Yours'' nel menu di Just Dance 2016 Thechoice_cover@2x.jpg|Cover di Just Dance Now Thechoice_cover_albumcoach.png|Cover di Just Dance 2016 280.png|Avatar in Just Dance 2016 200280.png|Avatar Dorato 300280.png|Avatar di Diamante 484.png|Avatar della Community Remix 200484.png|Avatar della Community Remix Dorato 300484.png|Avatar della Community Remix di Diamante the choice pictos-sprite.png|Pittogrammi Video The Choice Is Yours - Darius Dante Van Dijk Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - The Choice Is Yours 5* (720p HD) Just Dance 2016 - The Choice Is Yours - 5 stars The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Riferimenti Site Navigation en:The Choice Is Yours es:The Choice Is Yours Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance Now Categoria:Assoli Categoria:Assoli Maschili Categoria:Canzoni pop Categoria:2010's Categoria:Canzoni in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Errori nel testo Categoria:Canzoni senza routine alternative Categoria:Canzoni con avatar in Just Dance 2016 Categoria:Canzoni con Community Remix Categoria:William Domiquin